


love in a technicolor multiverse

by ephemeral_wishes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Attempt at Humor, Domestic, Drama, F/M, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Illusions, Light Dom/sub, Magic, Mind Games, Multiverse, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pregnancy, Psychological Horror, Psychological Trauma, Romance, Sitcom, Smut, there is a baby but no billy or tommy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 09:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20423939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephemeral_wishes/pseuds/ephemeral_wishes
Summary: hey guys! this is something i really wanted to write as soon as i saw the stuff for wandavision so i hope you like it. this is just kinda like my predictions for the show lol.just as a disclaimer there is no billy and tommy in this story. i know they have very passionate fans and it is not my intent to upset or offend anyone by not including them. these are just my own ideas.





	love in a technicolor multiverse

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! this is something i really wanted to write as soon as i saw the stuff for wandavision so i hope you like it. this is just kinda like my predictions for the show lol. 
> 
> just as a disclaimer there is no billy and tommy in this story. i know they have very passionate fans and it is not my intent to upset or offend anyone by not including them. these are just my own ideas.

_Aren’t we lucky? _

They have to be. It’s bright and sunny outside, golden rays shining down on freshly cut grass and rainbow gardens outside the rows of cozy, bricked houses with children playing outside. They’re scraping their knees on sidewalks covered with the pastel colors of chalk, shouting into the very slight breeze that keeps the summer day from being overbearingly hot. 

She’s the luckiest woman in the world, Wanda thinks as she straightens up the mahogany picture frames hanging on the wall across from the front door. She’s always having trouble deciding what to hang up and what to put into the thick photo albums and scrapbooks she meticulously cares for each day, but she thinks that these ones are perfect to welcome people inside. 

As soon as she’s done with her task, the high pitched chirping of the doorbell sends her over to open the door. A familiar, smiling face greets her, an empty baking tin in hand. 

“Hello, Monica!” Wanda says brightly. Visits from her favorite neighbor are a frequent and welcome occurrence. “I was just straightening up.” 

“Hi, Wanda. I just came to drop this off. Vis was nice enough to lend it to me the other night,” Monica explains, holding the tin out. “Tell him I really appreciate it, won’t you?” 

“Oh, of course. Wouldn’t you like to come in? I have lemonade.” 

Monica considers it for a moment, then nods. “I can’t stay for long, but lemonade does sound nice. Thank you.” 

“Come sit down. I’ll get some for you,” she motions for her to come inside. The inside of the house is as pleasant as its picturesque exterior. It isn’t perfectly color coordinated so it appears somewhat eclectic, but close enough so it looks as if it was meant to be that way, and if one gets close enough, there’s a pleasant scent from the anemone flowers in china vases. Wanda switches off the radio sitting on a table next to the sofa and tells Monica to sit. “Do you want some cookies too? Vis just baked some last night.” 

“I’d better not. I’m going to have dinner with Jimmy tonight,” Monica says, crossing her legs and glancing around, eyes settling for longer moments on the pictures on the walls. 

Wanda smiles as she pours lemonade into a little crystal glass and hands it over, “Do you think it’s a date?”

Monica snorts. “With Jimmy? I don’t think so. But it’s so hard to tell sometimes. If it is, then I think he might’ve been better off asking me in an anonymous letter that I’d burn after reading.” 

There’s a sound in the distance that only Monica seems to notice. Wanda just smiles and shakes her head. “Well, I know that when Vis and I started going out we were both nervous wrecks. Sometimes it takes time.” 

“Were you really nervous to go out with him? You both seem so well matched.” 

“Oh, we are. But I think anyone would be nervous when your bright idea for a first date ends up with the two of you stranded on the road in front of his smoking car with a stray dog in the backseat. There’s more to that story, but unless you have about two hours to spare, you’re fortunate enough that you don’t have time to hear it.” 

The sound again. Wanda is completely oblivious to it as she crosses her ankles and sighs. “Well, I hope you have a nice time with Jimmy. You’ll have to tell me all about it.” 

“I will. Hopefully, you’ll hear about it before Moira does her snooping.” 

“Oh, I can’t count on it. I know that woman swears she just has eyes like a hawk and ears like a bat, but sometimes I wonder if she’s just bugged all the houses in the neighborhood.” 

Just as the sound shows up again, the front door swings open. Vision, briefcase in one hand and a bunch of flowers in the other, walks inside. Wanda jumps up and runs into his arms, so lost in the kiss he gives her that she momentarily forgets they have company. Vision lifts her up slightly off the floor before setting her down somewhat reluctantly. “How was your day, sweetheart?” 

“It was wonderful. I was just straightening up. And Monica’s here!” 

Monica waves from her spot on the sofa and stands. “I actually just came to drop off the baking tin you let me borrow. Thank you again.” 

“Oh, anytime. I’m actually going to be making dinner here soon. Would you like to stay?” 

“She’s got a date,” Wanda says a bit mischievously, “With Jimmy.” 

Monica rolls her eyes and laughs. “It’s not a date. Well if it is, I’m sure I’ll find out at some point in the night.” 

“How do you figure?” 

“Because there’s a good chance I might just throw the towel in and ask him myself. If we have a couple glasses of wine first, maybe I’ll even get a straight answer.” 

Vision doesn’t seem to hear the noise this time either. He just wishes Monica luck and waves her off as she goes. As soon as they’re alone, he hands Wanda the bouquet he brought in, teeming with more anemones. “Your favorite.”

Wanda kisses him again. “I love you so much. Thank you. I know just where I’ll put them. Would you like some help with dinner?” 

“Sure I would. But if I wanted help, I wouldn’t ask you.”

This time, there’s nobody there to hear the sound. 

Wanda puts her hand on her hip and sticks her tongue out. “You have to call the fire department one time and suddenly I’m a menace in the kitchen. That was very complicated stuff!”

“Yes, I imagine it had to be rather complicated to set a fire while you were making a salad.” 

“Oh, you.” She swats his arm playfully. “Alright, well I’ll let you get started. And since we don’t have company tonight…” 

Vision gathers her up into his arms again. “I’m all yours, my love.” 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it! i know this fandom can be really mean so i have disabled anon comments for now but if i feel it's safe to turn them on i will. in the meantime, i do appreciate reviews to let me know if you liked the story! i hope you enjoy it and where it is going. thank youuuuuu.


End file.
